The Heiress to Time
by Aceofspades2255
Summary: 5 Years after the defeat of Alvarez and Zeref, Fairy Tail hasn't changed much but the world has. Acnologia is still on the loose and no one knows where he is or when hell strike next. I'm new to this, please be kind, please forgive the O.O.C characters, still getting used to writing with someone else's characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: When she was revealed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters other than O.C. All credit for Fairy Tail Belongs to Hiro.

On a cold evening in the winter we find ourselves at the famous Fairy Tail Guild Hall five years since the War with Alvarez. Now Master Laxus Dreyar is currently in his office filling out paperwork that the magic council was very insistent on having as soon as possible. The guild was filled with loud singing, jaunty songs, drinking and merriment. Though the guild lost Master Makarov, they hadn't lost their overall jovial attitude toward life and magic.

Zeref was defeated to the point where he could be encased in a Lacrima much like Master Mavis was and was returned to after the war. Now it was her decision to return to the lacrima because she was still afflicted with the curse of contradiction so the more she loved the more she would lose. The Lacrima somehow contained the curse for both her and Zeref. Much later everyone learned that Zeref wasn't that bad after all but was driven to such extremes by the curse. We must return to the guild hall before this adventure truly can start.

We rejoin the fairy tail guild as a massive winter thunderstorm rolls through Magnolia. All of a sudden the Massive Double doors explode inward. Laxus was out of his office and at the second story railing in seconds of feeling the rumble of the doors being blown in. Everybody knew who used to enter the guild like that, Natsu. But much to their surprise it wasn't him. In fact they weren't exactly sure who had knocked the doors in because the figure was in a cloak that covered their entire body leaving nothing visible.

"Natsu is that you" Someone randomly asked from the crowd that was in the main area of the guild.

The figure shook their head as a sign of no but instead vanished. Everyone was confused to say the least. Except for Laxus who could feel the magical energy in his office. It was very faint but he remembered it from the war. " _Why is she here? What could she possibly want with us? She said she'd never bother us again!"_ Laxus thought in a rather agitated tone.

"Somebody close the damn doors the last thing we need is water damage in the guild!" he barked at the crowd as they rushed to close the giant doors.

As Laxus entered his office he heard a noise that he honestly didn't think he'd hear from the woman. He raised his eyes to see a bright pink haired little girl roughly 3 years old in her mother's arms.

"Mommy is this the place daddy goes every day?" The little girl asked as she was bounced up and down by her mother.

"Yes, Dalia it is and here is your uncle Laxus. Say hello honey." The woman cooed at her daughter.

"Hi uncle Lax…Laxes….Uncle Lax!" the girl tried hard to pronounce Laxus but failed even though to Laxus it was absolutely adorable.

"Why hello there Dalia it's nice to meet you!" Laxus chimed as to not make the girl feel bad. But he was wondering how any of this came to be. How had he not noticed Natsu acting differently? How had he not seen the change in his mission habits? It had been over 3 years that Natsu had been a father and he didn't notice. All of a sudden he was knocked out of his thinking by a smooth and calm voice.

"You and Gildarts might want to make your way to Natsu's house he will be needing you two to calm him down." she said as calmly as possible but with a hint of despair in her voice. Laxus gave her a perplexed look and then his eyes began to widen. He now understood what the woman was implying in a hushed tone as to not upset her daughter.

"When we get back you are explaining everything. But for now I need to leave. I'll have Mira get you two some food but for now head to the infirmary I want Wendy to make sure she's alright. If what I'm thinking happened really did happen then I want to be certain she is perfectly health or at least healed by the time Natsu gets here." Laxus said with a bit of compassion in his voice that startled the woman and clearly she did not expect to hear it.

Laxus shot the door open clearly commanding silence in the guild " Mira I want you and Wendy to escort our guest into the Infirmary, get her whatever she needs and make sure they are both ok." Right then both Wendy and Mira shot up from their respective seats and up the stairs toward Laxus and the hooded woman. "Gildarts you are coming with me to Natsu's house! We have a bit of trouble! Everyone else! Unless I personally let someone pass, you are to prevent ANYONE but Natsu from getting to that infirmary. I highly doubt anyone would be dumb enough to outright attack the guild but we have met some pretty stupid people in the past!"

As both Laxus and Gildarts barrel down the path to Natsu's house they smell the scent of fire and blood. They round a bend in the path and find a scene of pure carnage. Bodies and body parts strewn about the small clearing, blood, sinew and gore littered the small cottage. The bodies of at least 35 dark mages were thrown about. Gildarts immediately started looking for Natsu amongst the dead, but Laxus grabbed his shoulder and pulled him up. "Do you really expect our Natsu to be among the dead? Or hasn't that little bastard proven by now that when he's fighting for those he loves that he is a fucking monster that doesn't know how to stay the fuck down? Because I know he's not dead you should too!" Laxus pretty much shouted at the end.

All of a sudden they heard screams behind the small house and a column of flames erupted with a deafening Roar that would put a dragon to shame. Right as Laxus and Gildarts rounded the corner to the back yard of the house they saw a figure cloaked in flames approaching a man on the ground. "Fuck….fuck…..fuck…Please don't kill me! I didn't want to do this! I told them it was a bad idea! They wouldn't listen! I swear I didn't cast any spells toward you or the lady that ran! I swear! I did…"

" **SHUT THE FUCK UP! I DIDN'T ASK THAT! I ASKED WHO WAS STUPID ENOUGH TO MESS WITH A DRAGONS MATE AND HATCHLING!? 2. WHO ELSE KNOWS OF THEM!?IF I DON'T GET AN ANSWER IN A FEW SENCONDS YOULL WISH I HAD KILLED YOU!"** The figure in front of the man roared as he descended on the man.

" I swear I don't everything all I know is the master told us that we were being used for to eliminate an enemy to the guild and then he told us to meet the other guilds for a joint assassination! He never gave a target until it was too late! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" the man begged as he was literally facing the end.

"NATSU they are ok! We need you to calm down man! Let this guy live! We need him to get to the ones who attacked!" Laxus shouted as the mass of fire slowly got closer to the man on the ground. As Laxus said that the mass of fire turned to reveal Natsu. But he looked very different. His feet looked like the feet of a dragon, red scales ascended his legs fading just past his knees, his pants were shredded revealing his lower thighs, he had no shirt on showing his very defined torso that had the same red scales covering his shoulders going the length of his arms to his hands which now had claws at the end of his fingers instead of fingernails. His chest had cuts and bruises all over it along with the many scars he'd accumulated over the years. His head had two golden horns protruding from the side of them that pointed forward and were about a foot and a half long. He had red scales that surrounded his eyes and his teeth had become razor sharp looking, along with the onyx eyes turning very much draconic in nature and golden.

Quickly Gildarts sprang into action tackling Natsu as Laxus noticed the bloodlust and anger in his friend's eyes. Gildarts and Natsu struggled on the ground as Laxus knocked out the dark mage and went to assist Gildarts. "Come back to me boy! I know you are in there! We are here now! Everything is gonna be okay!" Gildarts was shouting as he rolled on the ground with Natsu as he was chomping and biting at Gildarts.

Laxus decided that enough was enough and he let the lightning fly **LIGHTNING DRAGONS HEAVENWARD HALBERD** Laxus knew that Gildarts and Natsu could take it but he was still taking a risk. His body was still recovering from the damage it had sustained against Tartaros. Natsu and Gildarts both felt the attack and damn did it hurt. Natsu after hours of fighting in the rain was now nearly out of energy to maintain his form and stay conscious. He collapsed in Gildarts arms returning to his normal appearance. Gildarts picked him up and went toward Laxus.

"Fuck did you really have to strain yourself that much! I can carry all of you back but it'll take a while!" Gildarts said as he got to a now kneeling Laxus.

Meanwhile at Fairy Tail

Mira entered the Infirmary to find the cloaked woman in a chair and, much to her surprise, a 3 year old girl on one of the beds already asleep. Wendy immediately ran to the child smelling something familiar with the child. "Is she Natsu's?" Wendy asked out of curiosity and care.

The cloaked woman flinched at the sound of her voice and it didn't go unnoticed by the pair that had just entered. The cloaked woman nodded without saying anything. "What's her name?" Mira asked partly out of curiosity but also wanting to hear if she could place the woman's voice.

"Her name is Dalia." The cloaked woman responded as calmly as she could. She didn't like being in the Guild and it was very apparent that they made her very uncomfortable.

Both Mira and Wendy couldn't place the voice but they had heard it before. They were curious as to whom the woman was but didn't want to make her feel any more uncomfortable then they already did. Wendy was inspecting the sleeping child making sure that she was ok and any scrapes were healed. She knew what kind of reaction Natsu would have if his daughter was hurt. Mira quickly went to grab a pitcher of water and some bread because she wanted to be with them when Natsu returned so she could learn who had wooed the dense dragon slayer. After about one and a half hours later they started to hear noise in the guild hall. The cloaked woman immediately brandished two daggers from what looked like thin air. Thus perceiving whoever was making the noise outside to be an enemy. One should never back a mother bear into a corner unless they are ready to risk it all for a chance at the cub. But luckily this was not the case.

Suddenly Gildarts burst through the door with an unconscious Natsu and Laxus under each arm and a third man on his back with his wrists bound that was almost immediately gutted by the cloaked woman. If it hadn't been for a demon hand catching the woman in the cloak as she screamed toward the heavily laden Gildarts she would have eviscerated the poor man on the spot. The sudden jolt from being stopped from a full sprint had an effect on the woman. The cloak shifted forward then back knocking the hood from the woman's head. And much who was revealed shocked both Wendy and Mira.

Dimaria Yesta.

The cynical, arrogant, and partially psychotic member of the spriggan 12. Mira and Wendy couldn't speak they could only think back to the war and remember the damage this woman caused. It immediately made Mira seethe with absolute rage. Her friend had been tricked by this witch and now they had a child. How could he have been that stupid? Her next move depended on Dimaria's next move. And it wasn't one that she expected. Dimaria immediately grabbed Natsu from Gildarts arm and she brought his unconscious form into a hug while a tear shed from her eye. They soon collapsed to the ground in the middle of the infirmary. From Gildarts other side they hear a weak "Mira get out of here I'll explain later. Wendy I could use some help please." From Laxus as he wheezed the words out.

When Laxus was finally on a bed, the other man was locked to a bed and Dimaria had gotten Natsu to a bed the little Bluenette spoke. "Master what's going on? Why is Natsu so badly hurt? And why is SHE here?" Looking at Dimaria who hadn't put the hood back on but was shrinking into the chair she was in. This action was very unlike the Dimaria that Wendy had met and fought against. It confused her greatly that.

Before Laxus could respond Dimaria started to speak "This is why I told Natsu I didn't want to be brought to Fairy Tail but we were attacked and he wanted us to run. We wandered through the forest from the back of the house because the dark mages were in the front and Natsu had taken off to give us time to escape. We didn't have anywhere else to go…" her voice trailed off as if she was about to start crying.

Laxus quickly intervened "Wendy! She is the mate of your big brother! You should be showing her more respect. As for why they are here Natsu's house was attacked by dark mages. We saw quite a few bodies on the way down there and I'll tell you one thing papa dragon over there really did a number this ….guy is the only survivor we could find. And it took a good bit of effort to keep him this way. I'd appreciate it if you treated her as a guest and if that isn't the only reason it's because that little girl right there is your niece." Laxus finished and lay back down on the bed exhausted from the amount of magic he had expended and from the stress of the day.

As soon as Wendy was done healing them she went over to Dimaria and apologized for her rudeness, then promptly turned and left the room not waiting for a response. Laxus left as soon as he was sure that Natsu and Dimaria would be okay in the infirmary. Gildarts left after putting everyone down but he was going to make sure his granddaughter was ok. He was in a chair outside the infirmary so he would be able to help if needed.

At about 4 in the morning Natsu woke to find Dimaria on his bed with him and Dalia on a bed that was pushed over to his until they were touching. It was a wonderful site that Gildarts had seen as he poked his head into the infirmary every hour or so to make sure everyone was alright. Natsu carefully picked his sleeping daughter up and placed her in between him and Dimaria. Making sure that his little dragon was perfectly safe before falling back into a void like sleep.

 **A few hours later.**

The entire guild was abuzz with the devastation that happened at Natsu's house the day before. Laxus and Gildarts explained to the guild that dark mages attacked and that Natsu was ok but that he would be making an announcement later that day. Mira and Wendy were sitting with anxious knowing looks on their faces.

"What are you two so anxious about?" Lucy chided at the two.

"Just wait you'll see in a minute." Wendy snapped back at her ending any thought she had of asking again.

Inside the infirmary.

"Morning Mari "Natsu whispered so he didn't wake his daughter.

"Daddy! You didn't tuck me in last night!" Dalia pouted as her mother slowly awoke.

"Can I make that up to you tonight by reading you a bedtime story?" Natsu asked the pouting child only to have an emphatic "YES! THANK YOU DADDY!" from the delighted child.

"Natsu are you sure that they will accept me? I mean I almost brutally murdered multiple of them and their friends…..I mean one lost their magic for good. How am I supposed to face them when they'll just want revenge? I'm scared." Dimaria showing a rare moment of weakness that honestly made Natsu concerned. He'd only seen her like this once in the past 5 years and it was right after the fall of Emperor Spriggan. All that he could do was bring her into a hug to try and calm her. She was very apprehensive of the entire situation but she had faith in Natsu that nothing bad would happen to her.

"Ok are you guys ready?" Laxus inquired seeing the nervous face she was making. At this point it made Laxus uncomfortable to see the strong woman in such a nervous and vulnerable state.

They walked out on the balcony in the guild and Natsu looked out to see all of his friends looking at him very curiously. "Well yesterday, as you can tell, stuff happened …" "NO SHIT!" Came a voice from the crowd. "HEY watch you language! As I was saying a large number of Dark mages attacked us at my house. …" "WHO THE FUCK IS THAT?!" came another voice from the crowd. A lightning bolt found its way down to the person the interrupted. " Thank you Laxus, as I was saying we were attacked at my house yesterday. I was lucky not to lose them." Pointing at the woman in the cloak who then opened the cloak to reveal a pink haired little girl.

"WHAT?" The crowd roared as they realized that the woman had to be the mother ant they had somehow missed any hint of their friend acting differently.

As his guild reacted the little girl threw her head into her mother's chest and tried to hide from the people. "Who did you fuck?" someone cried out and as they finished the sentence another lightning bolt hit the crowd. "Just tear it off like a bandage you idiot." Laxus said as he got down zapping the crowd.

The woman used her free arm to reach up to the hood of her cloak and slide it down. And they heard gasps.

"WHY?!" cried a small blond from across the guild. Lucy was on the verge of tears. "Why? Answer that Natsu! Why you yourself almost beat her to death and she damn near tortured me to death, forced Chelia to give up her magic, she beat the closest thing you have to a sister and tried to kill all of us. Why?" Lucy didn't want to admit it to the guild but she loved the fire Dragon slayer, and she was hurt that he didn't feel the same after everything that had happened.

Just as Lucy had finished her piece the rest of the guild erupted in Insults, protests and anger. It was very clear to Natsu and Dimaria that she wasn't liked let alone wanted at the guild. This crushed Natsu. He had always seen his guild as a tolerant place.

Dimaria had enough of the abuse and her more assertive personality started to show. "ENOUGH! Everything that happens in a war is a matter of perspective! In my view you stole something that belonged to the Emperor, you corrupted my best friend causing her to betray everyone she cared for and actually killed 6 of us. One of them being Natsu's Nephew! He forgave you without a second thought. You killed the only father figure I've ever had! As far as the damage I myself did I will atone for that but I didn't kill any of you! While I'll never see August or get advice from him again! So before you judge me look at yourselves!" Dimaria shouted as she burst into tears. Instantly she was brought into an embrace by Natsu and Dalia.

Laxus gave the guild a glare that could kill god himself for what they just did. He knew they were smarter than that yet they did it anyways. "ENOUGH!" Laxus roared scaring Dalia almost to tears. "Fairy Tail you are better than this! How dare you! I am beyond disappointed! Makarov would be embarrassed that the guild he sacrificed EVERYTHING for is doing this! She hasn't been our enemy or done anything against us since the day the war ended. 'Yesterday's enemy might be today's friend.' Do you all remember that? Because I do! And I will be the person my grandfather believed I could be! We all have things to atone for. Fairy Tail has always been a place that gives those who have strayed from the path a chance to begin it again. I mean we let Gajeel and Juvia join after Phantom started a war with us. We let Brandish join, wasn't she a Shield too? What is the difference? She has changed and who are we to deny her happiness!?" Laxus ranted making sure that every guild member that had voiced their anger felt small and knew that they were in no position to oppose this.

After a few minutes of watching Natsu calm Dalia down and promising her pancakes. Mira was more than happy to spoil the little girl. They all moved over to the bar so Mira could fawn over the child who actually kinda liked the attention from her. After Natsu, Dimaria and Dalia moved to the bar Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Laxus, and Wendy came over while the rest of the guild went back to whatever they usually were doing which mainly consisted of drinking and looking for a job.

"How did this happen anyways? I never would have assumed that you of all people Natsu would even understand what a relationship was let alone understand sex! Hahaha!" Laxus snorted as he almost fell over with about half the guild laughing at the Fire Dragon slayer.

"HEY I know all of that! Just because I act stupid doesn't ACTUALLY mean I am stupid. I just ignored everyone here! I see everyone as family and it would be weird to have a relationship with any of them. Yes Cana I did understand all of the times you'd flirt with me trying to see if I understood but I ignored it and acted stupid. I mean I see Gildarts as a father figure and you are his daughter. It feels weird. However from now on you will be seeing the real Natsu because I can no longer keep the stupid act up. Besides when you appear to be stupid everybody thinks you won't understand what's going on." Natsu responded with clear agitation in his voice because he knew that Laxus saw past his charade, same with Gajeel and Wendy.

"What I wanna know Salamander is how did you keep her scent off of you? I haven't smelled either of them on you!?" Gajeel barked out much to Levy's chagrin.

"Well that is a secret I shall keep for myself! Hahahha!" Natsu smirked giving them all the toothy grin he was famous for.

"So Dimaria, how did you and brother…..meet?" Wendy asked trying to not make it sound sexual but every other phrasing of the question made it sound perverse.

"Mari, please just call me Mari. First thing is I wanted to apologize for my past actions I…" Before she could finish Natsu grabbed her hand, she turned toward him with a questioning look on her face.

"Please Mari. Please let it go, it's in the past and we can't all dwell on the past or it clouds the future. Please focus on the good you've done since then, the people you've helped, me included." As he put his forehead on hers in an intimate manner that showed nothing but a loving warmth for all who saw it.

"Wendy I wanted to ask you to forgive her and focus on the future? Is that something that…" Before Natsu could finish that thought Wendy interrupted "Of course, anything for my big brother and his mate." In the most loving manner Wendy had accepted Dimaria without question seeing the woman in front of her was nothing even similar to the Evil vindictive woman that she was when they last met.

"So Mari how did you two meet? I'm curious tell me everything! How did you seduce our naïve little Dragon over there?" Mira asked with a devilish grin and a sultry she leaned over the bar toward Dimaria emphasizing the size of her bust in a seductive manner that surprised everybody.

"Well when you put it like that how can I not tell you?" Mari said with an equally as sultry tone that threw Mira for a second, but when she regained her senses her smirk grew even bigger knowing that Mari would fit in just fine at Fairy Tail.

Before the story could begin however Laxus put his hand on Dimaria shoulder. "Where do you want you guild mark?" He asked as she looked at him in an inquisitive manner. "I never said anything about joining?" She said in a nervous tone.

"I can only assume you didn't ask or say anything because you thought that you'd be a pariah and wouldn't be accepted. But just so you know as the master. I make the decisions so if anyone has a problem with it they can talk to me, and if anyone gives you a problem let me know. Now, again where do you want your guild mark and what color?" Laxus said in a calm and caring tone.

"My left calf and green please." Dimaria was almost in tears by the acceptance that was being shown to her.

"Okay now that that's taken care of can you get back to the story? I wanna know how you tamed the dragon!" Mira said as she pointed to Natsu who was playing with Dalia along with Gajeel and Levy.

"Well it's not really that exciting of a tale to be honest." Mari started and she immediately got angry looks from Mira, Lisanna and Juvia. Lisanna having recently joined them at the bar from getting the rest of the guild drinks and food.

"Please start from the beginning Dimaria! I'm dying to know how you did it! For years I fawned over him showing so much affection and dropping hint after hint but nothing ever happened. Eventually I had to just face the fact that he was never gonna catch on! But then he reveals you two! By the way, Dalia is just so adorable! She really takes after her mother!" Lisanna said with the biggest grin on her face as she made the former shield blush like crazy after her last comment.

"Well thank you Lisanna. Is that correct I haven't seen you all in so long I can't remember faces and names really I'm sorry!" Mari stated with obvious nervousness as she didn't want to bring up memories of the war.

With a nod from Lisanna that she had gotten the name correct she began telling the story of after the war. "After the emperor was encased in the lacrima and the forces were removed from Fiore Natsu remained with Fairy Tail for, I think it was 3 months, until the royal Emissary came to get him and bring him back to the empire because he was in all respects the new emperor, being Zeref's only living relative the throne passed to him. So after what I thought were my failures during the war I planned to make sure that the new Emperor was protected. I stayed with him at all times for the next 3 years. Whenever he came here to visit he wanted me to stay at an Inn in town so that I wasn't spotted or harassed." She explained rather sheepishly clearly showing how her personality had changed from a Cynical hardened jaded warrior to a loving mother and mate.

"What happened when you first started to stay with him?" Mira and Lisanna asked in unison so wrapped up in the story that they hadn't noticed the Kinana needed help serving everybody Fortunately Lucy had started helping her ,also wanting to hear how Dimaria wooed the Idiot she called a best friend.

"Well it wasn't as simple as that. It took me at minimum 8 weeks to get him to talk to me. And another 6 for him to accept that I wanted to help him but also make up for my mistakes. But he said that he only accepted it because his senses told him my heart rate was steady and other things that told him I wasn't lying. I felt like he couldn't forgive me. I saw him as a man that while very naïve in politics tried his best to help the people of the Empire. He was also searching for someone to take his spot because he didn't see himself as a leader or someone of that nature he still saw himself as a Fairy Tail Wizard. I think that's what I fell for to begin with." She said with a small smile gracing her beautiful features. "I knew that Fairy Tail was a forgiving guild but I didn't think that he would forgive me so quickly and actually understand why I felt the way I did. Actually to tell you the truth I don't really remember a time after he accepted me that he didn't show me some sort of intimate affection or care like just an extra-long hug on a bad day when I was feeling down about what I had done to all of you. He always made me feel like I was a person something that very few people have done in my life." She added with the same smile resting on her face but a more blushed version.

"After about 6 more months I was getting ready to go to my quarters to get ready to turn in for the night when one of the attendants told me that Natsu required my presence. Now just so you all understand Natsu thought that the attendants were overkill and he made sure all of them knew they were people to him. By the Third month he was there he knew most of their names and he refused to let them call him by any honorific title. It was Natsu or they could just be casual with him." Dimaria explained with speed as to quell any thought that the throne had changed Natsu as a person. Just then the Doors swung open revealing Brandish back from an S- class mission.

"MARI?" Brandish yelled "What are you doing here? Are you causing trouble for everyone? I swear if you hurt anyone I'll kill you!" She yelled in an angry tone only to be met with an animalistic growl that came from Natsu that sounded like a dragon was about to strike.

"Natsu Stop." Dimaria quickly shouted much to everybody's surprise because they had gotten used to a caring Dimaria and were not ready for her tone to shift so drastically. "Brandi I'm a member now." As she showed Brandish the newly placed Guild mark. To this Brandish nearly fainted. She wasn't expecting Dimaria, the Valkyrie, to become a member of the Guild that took away so much from her.

"Why did Natsu almost pounce?" Brandish asked very curious as to why one of her friends almost lost it when she said what she did.

"Because you threatened a Dragons mate and that's a no no." Wendy chimed in as if to ease the tension that was created.

As she heard what Wendy said she gasped as she didn't realize that Dimaria was Natsu's mate and they weren't next to each other showing any sign of it. "Oh my god! I didn't know I'm so sorry! WAIT! When did this happen! Why didn't you tell me! What!? I'm so confused!" Brandish wailed not understanding what was happening! "Welcome to my world" Lucy chimed in.

"Can we get back to the story? I wanna know what happened next! Did he confess to you? Did you confess to him? Did he take you out for a romantic getaway? I NEED DETAILS!" Mira cried as she almost burst into tears. Her brain wanted all the details and nothing was stopping her from getting it!

"Brandi I've got a chair here if you wanna hear the story?" Dimaria offered to a stunned Brandish. Brandish had never seen Dimaria be kind to so many people. Typically she'd be shouting and mocking them, or just be angry that there were so many people. After the shock wore off Brandish hurried over to the seat to listen to what had happened.

"Now where was I, oh yeah the attendant said that he required my presence, which I found odd because at night he liked to be left alone, something to do with training or paperwork or something, he never went into detail." Dimaria was then interrupted by gray shouting "FLAME BRAIN DID PAPERWORK?" only to be glared at by all the women trying to listen to the story. "So as I was saying I found this to be weird so I finished my shower and dressed for bed because he knew I would be going to sleep soon. As I got to his chambers he yelled for me to come in. I was slightly worried because I slept in a long shirt and underwear. So it was weird to be so bare near anyone. He asked me to take a seat at his desk where he was currently sitting and we started talking. Just a casual conversation for a half an hour that went on. Finally I was getting tired and so was he so I asked 'Why did you ask for me? Aren't the nights a sort of private time for you?' to which he started talking about Dragons and Dragon slayers. Giving me information on the whole process and the traits that Dragon slayers are given by their dragons including Mating habits and seasons. I was rather flustered by the end of his explanation." She said with a very bright blush on her face as the women realized what she was saying. They too began to blush.

"So he explained that when the Dragon slayer became of age they had a so called inner dragon. The more primal tendencies of the dragon, it reared its head when certain things happened. Loved ones were in danger; they met their mate or one their inner dragon approved of, or something along those lines. Well he explained that mating season was coming up and he was retreating to a secluded area and I wasn't to follow because his inner dragon found me to be a suitable mate. He told me not to follow him, search for him, or even come near him for a month. He didn't want to hurt me, or force me into something that I couldn't get out of because of his strength my Age Seal didn't affect him. He told me that for my own good I should not do anything to put myself in that position because after mating season started he wasn't sure he could resist it. Even that night his inner Dragon was yelling at him to claim me." She said as more of the women started to blush and could see what was happening. Given that nobody said anything she continued the story making sure that Natsu had Dalia out of listening range.

"So the time came for him to seclude himself and he did, I waited a month and he didn't come back. I was getting scared that the one person I had come to rely on had something happen to him. I realized that I loved him. Because of the way I acted and longed to be near him I went to find him." A few of the woman gasped as they surely thought that something bad had happened to Dimaria after she had been told explicitly not to do what she had gone to do. "I found out where he had gone from one of the attendants that was worried about Natsu, actually all of the attendants had asked me at some point in the week after the day he was supposed to come back if he was okay or where was he. I set off to retrieve him or help him. As I arrived I noticed that everything was quiet and looked fine. I went to the door of the house and heard a loud noise like something breaking so I activated my Age Seal and Burst through the door knowing Natsu could get away from anything because he wasn't affected by it. I found a wrecked inside of the cabin and Natsu with a Feral look in his eyes." She remembered with a scared look on her face as the rest of the guild was thinking the worst. She continued. "Now before you all jump to conclusions he didn't force anything. If anything I didn't expect being tackled by him. And no, pervs listening I'm not going into detail. But yes we had sex. He completed the mating ritual and I am his mate. He Jumped off of me after he tackled me and yelled for me to leave but I didn't. I wanted to be his mate. After all he was the first person who I actually cared for enough to say I loved him." She said in almost a whisper and with a huge blush as she recalled the very erotic memory. All of the woman swooned at the story. And all of the guys listening swore under their breathes as they wanted details on the sex because she was not unattractive in the slightest.

"After we returned to the Capital we decided to start slowly, even though we were already bound to each other due to the mating we still wanted to have that spark, that passion, we loved each other but we wanted to know more about each other. Little did we know I would be pregnant. So we started having little romantic dates until I started getting morning sickness then we decided that since I was pregnant we might as well just keep going with it. We made it clear to the attendants and the other government officials that we wanted to keep the relationship a secret and they knew that we could both bring a world of hurt if they let it slip. So they all kept it quiet." Dimaria was shocked at the smiles she saw on everyone's face. She didn't think that they would be this happy for them. Even Lucy who was extremely pissed when she first found out had a grin that rivaled Natsu's.

"Honestly I'm just happy that he finally found someone. After Igneel Died I thought he was broken. I didn't think that he would make it, then finding out that he had a brother who was the 'dark wizard Zeref' learning he was part demon, and finding out about a nephew and then loosing said nephew, I thought he was going to break." Wendy said with happiness in her voice as it used to be filled with concern for her big brother.

"Hey Uncle Gajeel, gimme back Igneel!" Dalia shrieked as everyone turned to see Gajeel holding a red dragon plushy above his head.

"Not until you show me what magic you have! I sense it so I know you have it short stuff!" Gajeel chuckled as the little girl was jumping to get the dragon.

Gajeel's face turned pale as he heard what the little girl whispered. Just as she got done whispering it a huge jet of fire erupted from her mouth scorching Gajeel's legs. As he fell Natsu caught the Dragon and picked up Dalia in the biggest hug as she giggled the entire time cuddling the dragon. There were two reactions to this, one, Hysterical laughter as a little girl forced Gajeel to his back with fire, second, Massive awes that came from the display and how happy the little girl looked with her stuffed dragon.

After a few hours the guild had gone back to normal. A few of the members steered clear of Dimaria but most had greeted her and accepted her because their resident Fire Dragon Slayer was mated to her meaning she wasn't going anywhere.

 **Yo this is my first story so please review. Kind of nervous about posting it. I know I'm not the greatest writer but give me a chance. Don't just assassinate my writing. I probably won't listen to any assassinations anyways. I'm still thinking on where to go in this story. Might just leave it as a one shot but most likely going to keep it going I kind of like the idea of Dimaria becoming a member of Fairy Tail. Might bring back her Psychotic bitch thing. Let me know if you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So kinda rushed to get the next chapter out because i received more positive reviews then i thought i would. ALSO i have a few other stories in the works like NaLe, NaGura, and NaMi. Anyways hope yall like the next chapter. I dont own fairy tail. that hiro's jam brah.**

Chapter 2: Something was taken.

It had been 2 months since Dimaria joined the guild and the guild had gotten back to normal after that day. Coming to terms with the fact that Laxus Wasn't like Master Makarov in the fact that he wouldn't expel a wizard from the guild for killing only if it was to protect their family, or the guild, given it was the only option that they had. The prisoner from the attack on Natsu's house had yet to reveal any pertinent information so Laxus let the Magic Council take him for further interrogation. Wendy, Mira and the rest of the guild got used to Dimaria being next to Natsu all the time and Dalia couldn't have had more fun getting to know the guild. Wendy took her to get ice cream at least once a week and Mira ,While working the bar, made sure that Dalia experienced the bliss that is her cooking. Of course Natsu and Dimaria both knew that Mira could cook better than them. Natsu and Dimaria wanted to go on a job since she was now officially a member and she wouldn't have to wait for him to return. However there was the small matter of their house being mostly destroyed.

Over the first month they expanded their home with 2 new rooms, a master bedroom and a bedroom for Dalia. The rest of the house remained the same as they felt no need to change it. Dalia was definitely clingy to her parents save a few people one being Laxus. The next month nothing major of note happened.

"Hey Mari? Wanna go on a job?" Natsu asked in a knowing voice as his mate was sure to jump at the opportunity to be alone with him again.

"Well, well, well, does the little Dragon want some alone time?" she said slyly as she saw him shift in his seat upon the tease.

"Well when you say it like that I'm not sure if I want to. Maybe my old team would want to go?" he said nonchalantly.

"Is my little dragon upset with me because I have a little fun with him?" She feigned a pouting face that could have brought any defense down.

"Okay, okay just don't use your secret weapon you know I can't resist it!" He said with a nervous look on his face.

"Well, I'll go on this job with you Natsu, could you choose a job id like?" She said smirking as Natsu went upstairs to the S-Class board.

He popped into Laxus's office, "Hey Lax, Would you be able to watch Dalia while Mari and I take a job? We are a little strapped for cash since we redid the house?" Natsu asked.

"I'd love to take care of that adorable little ball of fire!" Laxus said as he got up from the Desk putting the paperwork aside. "Where's my niece bud? I wanna get my mind off of this fuckin paperwork." He added after he got to the door.

"She's downstairs at a table with Mari. Just let Mari know that you'll take care of her she'll probably freak out if you snuck up on her." Natsu said as he realized that Dimaria was very protective over her.

Thanks bud I'd hate to see her wrath!" Laxus cheered as he was on Dimaria's good side and he wanted to stay there.

Natsu proceeded to get to the board and noticed several jobs that would please Dimaria. There was one that he thought fit both of them just fine. Dimaria likes jobs that can either be Stealth or just straight Combat at its purest. Natsu on the other hand couldn't really do the whole stealth thing so be much preferred combat. So he picked an S-Class job that had them travel to a forest to eliminate an army of Bandits that have been harassing the roads.

"Mari are you ready to go? I have a job! Mira can you put us down for this job?" Natsu hollered from the second floor.

"Which job is it Natsu? I can't register it if I don't know which one it is!" Mira yelled back in her typical sweet voice.

"It's the Worth Woodsea job! Bandit army needs a whoopin!" Natsu proclaimed to Mira as he made his way over with the request sheet and to the silence of the guild. "What? Why'd everybody get quiet?" He asked noticing the silence in the guild.

"Natsu that job is really dangerous…..Erza got really hurt a few years ago attempting that job with Kagura, Millianna and Minerva after the war. It took them a week to find the camp the bandits were using and from the report they were ambushed. I'm sorry but I don't think you should take it unless you are having anyone else go with you." Wendy chimed in as she floated down next to Mira. Wendy had been known to float around in the guild because she didn't like forcing her way through a crowd.

"Wendy I appreciate the concern but I think Mari and I have it. I've got an ace in the whole plus I've got a goddess with me. I think we can do it!" Natsu said with conviction and his normal toothy grin.

"Natsu as much as I don't want to have another of my guild hurt I believe you two can complete this job. But you are taking a communication Lacrima and you will check in when you get there and every 2 hours after you've started your hunt. Those are my terms, the council would have my….." Laxus looked down at Dalia who was contently sitting in her uncles lap "Backside if we lost the immortal." Laxus finished his sentence confusing Wendy, Mira, and anyone else close by with the term.

"Master what do you mean by Immortal?" Mira questioned.

"Well shit I let that slip." Laxus said but immediately felt the aura of Dimaria behind him as he had cursed in front of Dalia, who hadn't noticed.

"Well you see the council decided that the 4 top Wizard Saints were the so called 'Gods of Ishgar', since encountering the Spriggan 12 and realizing that the Gods could be easily outmatched decided to make a new position and grant it to someone who they know can't be corrupted by money, or promises of power because this individual already has power beyond what anyone could promise. They called this position 'The Immortal of Ishgar'. Now this position grants the individual an entire army at their disposal and access to every file that the Council and the kingdoms have. They can go anywhere do almost anything but they didn't want that information to go public especially who it was. Which I'm guessing you've all figured out because I'm an idiot." Laxus explained as everyone looked at Natsu who was sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah they made me the Immortal….But I don't really know why I did what anyone would have done." Natsu said.

"Not everybody." Mari sang out.

"Well it's for multiple reasons Natsu. I mean you are functionally immortal. Once you hit like 30 you'll stop aging. As long as Zeref is alive and that book is with him the only way you'll die is if you fall in combat. And I highly doubt that." Mari added before Natsu could comment on the first statement.

"Well your magic means you'll be with me for quite some time." Natsu chimed in when Dimaria finished.

"What do you mean by that Natsu?" Wendy asked as she was getting confused by the conversation.

"Well you see…" Natsu started taking a look at Dimaria who cut him off. "My power is the Age Seal, well because I am a vessel for the Time God Chronos my Clock so to speak stopped about a year ago. So to put it simply I won't age because I'm the vessel for the time god. What Natsu meant is that since dragons mate for life and he's essentially immortal, and I am the time god's vessel. We are going to be together for a long time." Dimaria smiled at the thought of having someone to rely on.

"Wow I didn't know that that would happen to you?" Brandish piped up as she had arrived as Laxus was speaking.

"Yeah, there is a lot that we've discovered, but that's for a different time! Natsu? Are you ready?" Dimaria said as she grabbed her knapsack and turned to Natsu.

"Yeah just give me a second!" Natsu said over his shoulder as he approached Laxus who had Dalia on his lap. "Hey honey! Mommy and daddy are going to be working for the next couple of days so Uncle Laxus will be staying with you okay?" Natsu said to his daughter as he had gotten down so he could look her in the eyes.

"Daddy you'll be back right?" Dalia said with almost tears in her eyes.

"Of course honey! I'll always be there for my little dragon." He said giving the little girl a toothy grin that calmed all who saw it. "Daddy will read you a story when he gets back ok? Be good for your Uncle Dalia! We'll be back soon!" Natsu got up nodded to Dimaria who came over and gave Dalia a kiss on her head and a big hug before the two departed for the train station.

 **The next day at the Worth Woodsea**

"Shall we go meet the client?" Dimaria sang as she was happy to finally be on a job with her mate.

"He'll be meeting us in a second." Natsu said as a Heavy set man rounded the bend in the path with a few guards.

"Why hello there Salamander and his Lovely assistant!" The Man said with a strangely flamboyant and aloof sounding voice. "I hear that you are the brave mage that accepted our contract! As you should know Titania and several others failed and almost died so I hope the two of you are ready for a harsh fight. We estimate their numbers at almost 100, up to 200 bandits. The reward for them is 300 Million jewels. Will that suffice?" He added.

Natsu looked at Dimaria for a judgement on the reward amount and received a nod of approval. 'Yes that shall suffice, we will be back within the day to confirm the completion of the job, would you be able to lead us to the inn where we can change and store our things?" Natsu said with a little venom because the man had insulted his mate insinuating that she was merely an assistant.

 **Later at the inn.**

Natsu and Dimaria had changed and where about to head out to the forest to eliminate the Bandits. Dimaria was wearing her normal combat attire only slightly modified. A Skintight body suit the inside of which was a fire red color with a golden outline that is sandwiched between the red inside color and the black outside color. Her right arm had a golden gauntlet with a Fairy Tail emblem instead of an Alvarez Emblem on it plus the Pauldron is slightly more spiked then her previous one was. To finish it off she had a Black cloak, which covered her dagger that was sheathed on the small of her back and a Falcata type sword sheathed on her hip. Her hair was in a ponytail being longer than it used to be.

Natsu's combat wear looked nothing like what Natsu usually wears. He wore a black sleeveless muscle shirt; his pants were not as baggy as they usually were. They were black and went into a pair of black boots that reached up to his knees. Overtop of the entire outfit was a dark red leather duster type coat. The long scaly scarf wasn't around his neck like usual though instead it was around his head working more like a bandana to keep his long hair tamed.

They set out to deal with the bandit problem and it wouldn't take long for them to find the camp that their problem was stemming from thanks to the knowledge from Erza's report of its location and the bandits apparent arrogance that they didn't move their camp to avoid being found again. But unfortunately for the bandits they are about to pay for their arrogance.

"Well it looks like they believe that they can't be touched Mari!" Natsu chuckled as he turned to Dimaria.

"Looks like it babe! Oh oh oh does that mean we get to finish this quickly? Cause if so you're in for a fun night!" Dimaria chuckled to begin with but turned to a sultry tone by the end.

"Really? Well then we should finish this so we can start!" Natsu grinned as he hadn't gotten anything for quite a while and let's be honest here he really wanted some.

"Hey we got some visitors boys!" The sentry yelled alerting the bandits to the duo that approached.

The camp of the bandits was a large tent city. There were so many of them that they didn't feel the need to fortify their location having multiple S-Class mages and many non-Mage warriors. The entire camp was set up in rows like a military tent city with a large Makeshift shack in the middle that acted as a Tavern for the bandits.

Dimaria shed her cloak about 100 feet from the entrance into bandit tent city. Natsu shed his duster and boots at the same time that Dimaria shed her cloak. They looked like they were ready for war but for the duo this was nothing more than pest control.

A whistle came from the leader of the bandits as he approached the duo with his full force behind him. Almost 200 bandits ranging from middle aged men to young woman. The leader, a man named Marco, was at the head of the group to meet their challengers. He was wearing a torn duster with no shirt and baggy pants with brown leather shoes. A rather disheveled looking man with scars all over his body armed with a cutlass. "Well, well, well are you mages that stupidly took the contract on us?" he shouted as he turned around bringing his arms up like he was hyping up a crowd.

"This was a much warmer welcome than I was expecting…." Natsu confusingly said as he looked at Dimaria with an obviously confused look on his face.

"Well we would like to extend an offer to you honorable mages!" Marco said in a slightly mocking tone. "Join our ranks! Submit to me and you will never need to work for that fucking council again! Nor the Kingdom! No one tells us what to do! We would welcome you after we have our way with your lady!" Marco Laughed ending the sentence with a smirk as the crowd behind him roared their approval.

The ambient temperature began to rise. A loud rumbling growl was heard from Natsu as Marco looked lustfully at Dimaria. The crowd began to sweat not understanding what was causing the temperature to rise. "Do you understand who has been sent to deal with you? Do you understand what you have said? You have insulted a dragon's mate. You have threatened a dragon's mate. Not just a dragon…..you have threatened the mate of THE FIRE DRAGON KING!" Natsu finished roaring fire spewing from his maw as his appearance changed becoming more draconic in nature.

His feet grew in size and formed scales and claws, the scales moved up his legs to just above his knees but was covered by his pants, his hands sprouted scales immediately his fingernails morphed into claws as the scales moved up to just past his elbows, his head sprouted horns, as his eyes narrowed to reptilian slits and their color changed to golden.

Needless to say the reaction from the bandits was one of total surprise. None of them had ever seen a mage be able to turn into a human dragon hybrid so to speak. The entire time this was happening Dimaria was chuckling. "WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING BITCH!?" a random bandit screamed trying to hide the fear in his voice but failing terribly.

"Well if you must know you never asked us our names. Tsk, tsk, tsk, such a mistake. You should have recognized him from the hair. Now do you recognize me?" She sang and taunted and after she finished speaking she clicked her teeth in anger at being called a bitch.

"No I don't recognize you or him! You talk to me not that fuck stick bitch!" Marco said as he watched carefully for any aggressive movement from her, as Natsu was on all fours transforming.

Suddenly Dimaria was behind him "You really need to stop calling me that…." She whispered in his ear before reappearing in front of them. Natsu at this point had finished the transformation and was once again standing next to Dimaria.

"They really don't know who we are do they?" Natsu smirked with a sadistic grin on his face.

"Fine ill introduce myself my dragon, I am Dimaria the War Priestess otherwise known as the Heiress of Time, and my companion here is Salamander the Fire Dragon King. Now that introductions have been made if any of you wish to leave and turn yourselves in now would be that time." Dimaria yelled with an authoritative voice that forced many of the lesser men in the troupe to cower from. "I see that none took my advice, well I'd be lying if I said I was hoping you would be smart but honestly I'm quite glad you are all stupid. You see I've been itching for some real combat and you all are the closest thing I can get to actually strong fighters. Don't mistake that for me calling you strong though." She smirked as she now clicked her teeth and the first ten people in the formation behind Marco fell. Writhing in agony as they slowly started to bleed from their joints.

"Mari you won't get that fight if you just do that! Live a little babe! Let them think they have a chance! That's typically what I do!' Natsu said to her as he laughed punched Marco into the crowd of bandits causing many to fall trying to stop him.

"Why not!" Dimaria said drawing her sword.

Marco got up and just stared at the two who were now decimating his front line of men. Out of nowhere **FIRE DRAGON KINGS IRON FIST** Marco's jaw hit the floor as the 5 guys in front of him flew upward toward the sky. Marco jumped out of the way of the falling men. **METEOR** Marco shot toward, Natsu was stunned. He had never seen a Heavenly Body mage other than Jellal. **HEAVENLY BODY MAGIC: COR CAROLI.** Two golden dogs formed in front of Marco and charged at Natsu.

Natsu didn't see the Heavenly dogs until they were right on top of him. He quickly enveloped his body in flames and burned the magic away to nothingness. This melted the ground around him which caused Marco to realize that he was sorely outmatched by the flare of magic power he just felt. **FIRE DRAGON KINGS BLAZING INFERNAL CORSEQUE** Natsu yelled as he put his hand up in the air as if grabbing a javelin. Suddenly a long spear made of fire appeared at its head on the sides of the point about a foot from the top 2 curled tips appeared jutting off to the sides. Natsu hurled this fiery spear at Marco. Before he could dodge the attack it had landed. Marco was soon enveloped by the display of might that Natsu had just performed.

Dimaria on the other hand was dealing with quite a few of the grunts while Natsu dealt with the not so spectacular leader. Dimaria was quite bored at this point. Many of the "Strong" bandits fell in a few slashes of her sword. She was currently thinking about how what she wanted to do for dinner, maybe a nice restaurant or a nice pork with some noodles. She was broken from her train of thought after about 150 of the bandits were taken out. Slashed or burned they just kind of laid there trying not to be noticed, they were obscenely outmatched. For what had broken Dimaria out of her train of thought, well that would be the roar that sounded throughout the area. It was a deep menacing roar. Natsu immediately looked in the direction the roar came from. The look on his face was terrified.

"MARI!" Natsu shouted ploughing through many people in order to reach her. The Bandits heard the next roar more clearly and scattered. They didn't want to see what made the noise. They didn't want to be involved in something that was so far above their level.

"Natsu! What's happening!?" Dimaria asked questioning the chaos around her. "There isn't time Mari I need you to get our things and run. You are strong, stronger than anyone I've met, you know I love you but you don't stand a chance. I don't know if I do or not but he's here for me." Natsu quickly tried to explain. He didn't know why he was here or why he wanted him.

Acnologia was coming.

"Wait what are you talking about? I'm not leaving! What is happening!?" Dimaria confused as to why Natsu was telling her to run. Natsu didn't waste any time he pulled a lacrima out of his pocket. The lacrima was about the size of a matchbook. He put it into her hand and pulsed a bit of magic over it.

 **Meanwhile at Fairy Tail.**

The Guild was relatively peaceful at the moment. Dalia and Asuka were playing with Happy who recently got back from the New Extalia. Mira and Wendy were talking to Kinana at the bar as per usual. Grey and Lucy were talking to Carla and discussing going on a job. Gajeel and Levy were waiting for Jet and Droy to emerge from the library as they were apparently trying to find more seeds for Droy's Plant magic. Suddenly Erza bashed the doors in. Everybody turned as Erza looked in confusion to Dalia as she had not yet met the little girl yet. Laxus tried to get to Erza to explain the little girl with pink hair but she was too fast.

"Hey there what's your name sweetie? My name is Erza Scarlet. What's your name? Are you new here?" Erza said caringly.

Looking at Erza with shy eyes she mumbles "Hi I'm Dalia Dragneel. It's nice to meet you."

Erza couldn't figure out words. Dalia had broken Erza. Suddenly the ground in the middle of the guild began to crack and spark. Laxus grabbed Dalia, Asuka, Happy and Erza as fast as he could before the orb that was forming could complete. After a few seconds a hysterical Dimaria was in the middle of the cracked ground bawling. Erza immediately Re-quipped a sword out seeing her as an enemy before noticing the Fairy Tail emblem on her calf. Needless to say Erza was very confused.

"What Happened?" Laxus asked bringing Dimaria into an embrace hoping to calm the frantic woman.

"IT'S COMING!" Dimaria shouted clutching Laxus's shirt staring into his face "I NEED TO HELP HIM!" she screamed as she tried to escape Laxus's grip.

"WHAT HAPPENED?! ERZA GIVE DALIA TO MIRA! AND GET HER OUT OF HERE!" Laxus exclaimed as Erza did as she was told. Brandish quickly ran to Dimaria and caught her as she had gotten free from Laxus and was running toward the door.

"MARI CALM DOWN! WE CANT HELP IF WE DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!" Brandish had her hands on the sides of Dimaria's face yelling at her to get her to understand and it seemed to work as Dimaria had calmed down and was panting.

"It's Natsu he used some sort of Lacrima teleport to send me here! We were almost done with the job and we heard a roar and Natsu freaked out!" She started talking really quickly in her panicked state. "He grabbed me brought a lacrima out of his pocket panicked and activated the lacrima and I saw it before I got here I saw them starting to fight!" She finished beginning to cry remembering her mate that had been left behind.

"Wait who is she talking about? Who did was with her?" Erza asked not understanding what was happening.

"Natsu was with her….don't you say a fuckin word about her being sent here. I know you'll think of it as her abandoning him but you know damn well by how she is acting that she didn't willingly come here." Laxus scolded Erza as she was about to explode at Dimaria who was still in Brandish's embrace but instead of standing they had collapsed to the ground.

"Who was he fighting Mari? We can't help him if we don't know." Brandish asked as she was trying to get the information out of her but still trying to calm her down from her panicked hysterical state.

"Acnologia…We were attacked by Acnologia…" After that sentence Dimaria tried to get out of Brandish's grip again trying desperately to get to the door. She struggled but couldn't get out of Brandish's grip. "Please. Brandi I have to help him. Please, please let me help him. I can't do this without him….." She whimpered as her friend held tight to her.

"WENDY, GAJEEL, GILDARTS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" Laxus yelled at the top of his lungs. "WE ARE LEAVING!" As the Dragon Slayers and Gildarts got to the master they felt the familiar pricks of lightning as it enveloped them soon they were traveling through the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

I dont own fairy tail. yall know that shit this is a disclaimer. Please read and review. id like some feedback. Thanks to those of you who have reviewed i appreciate yo faces.

* * *

Chapter 3: Well shit that just happened...

"MOMMY?!" Dalia yelled as Mira moved her away from the Guild hall trying to get her to her house. "What's wrong with mommy Aunt Mira? Why are you running? She asked almost in tears.

"Honey I don't know but everything is going to be okay. Everything is going to be fine. Would you like some ice cream before we go to my house?" Mira asked trying to change the subject and get the little girls mind off of what she had seen.

"Okay but I want to help mommy….." She said with an almost Mira level puppy dog eyes that truly strained the resolve of the barmaid.

"How about I make you a deal Dalia?" Mira said as she stopped walking and turned her head to the little girl. "If we get ice cream and you take your nap in a little while then we will go to the guild hall to see if we can do something to help. Right now they need Master Laxus's help with something and I'm sure that after the noise settles you can help your mom then. Does that sound good to you honey?" she calmly said soothing the slightly panicking little girl.

"YEAH!" Dalia squealed in happiness at the prospect of helping her mother.

 **Back at the guild.**

Laxus gathered the dragon slayers and Gildarts and dispatched them to the Worth Woodsea area to find Natsu and assist him in anyway. Laxus reasoned that if Gildarts had broken a few scales before he could do some sort of damage to the monstrosity that called itself Acnologia. He gave Wendy a communications lacrima and told him when they got there to call him. As the trio left for the Worth Woodsea Laxus made a few calls to some of their allies.

"Sting can you hear me?" Laxus asked trying to contact all the dragon slayers so they could hunt their enemy down and end him once and for all. "Sting we have a problem. Acnologia has attacked Natsu while he was on a job. We need you and Rogue."

"WHAT?!"Came from Sting as he flew across the screen of the communication lacrima. "What did you say? Salamander found him?" Sting now in front of the Lacrima looked dumbfounded as a black lightning fist hit him in the face.

"WOULD YOU FUCKING PAY ATTENTION!?" Laxus roared as he could see a guild brawl going in Sabertooth.

"EVERYONE FUCKIN STOP IMPORTANT BUSINESS ROUGE GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Sting roared after giving a display of his dragons roar to shut his guild up.

After Laxus explained the situation to Sting and rogue he called Wendy with the communications lacrima telling her that sting and rogue would be meeting them at their destination. Needless to say Wendy was happy that the rest of the Dragon Slayers would be arriving to back them up.

 **In the Fairy Tail Infirmary.**

Dimaria was taken to the Infirmary by Brandish after she had cried herself to exhaustion, plus a little help from Brandish casting a sleep spell to finally get the woman under control. Brandish went down to the bar a few hours after taking Dimaria up to the infirmary.

"Brandish is Dimaria resting?" Laxus asked concerned for her wellbeing having seen her in such a distraught state just hours previous.

"Yes master she's doing fine I cast a sleep spell to get her to sleep. She is in no shape to rush after Natsu. Have you heard from the team you sent yet?" brandish responded as she wanted good news to give her friend when she woke up.

"Yes they are on a train headed that way. They aren't due to be there for another few hours. I'm very concerned but this is the fastest we can get anyone there." Laxus updated the Mass mage with a concerned look on his face. "You probably don't know about this cause you were in Alvarez at the time but I once attacked this guild with the Thunder Legion. I had noble intentions, or at least I thought that they were. But Natsu and the others stopped me before I could seriously hurt anyone…I owe him more than any in this guild could imagine. We have to make it in time. I can't fail him." He solemnly told the wizard.

"We aren't going to fail him. We sent the dragon slayers out the minute we learned and you know how strong he is. He'll be okay." Brandish re assured Laxus giving him a hug as she knew he was worried.

"Erza get over here I need to talk to you!" Laxus yelled after letting go of the comforting embrace of Brandish. "I need to talk to you."

"Yes master what do you want to talk to me about?" Erza asked as she and Laxus went into his office.

"When Mira gets back we are going." He simply stated.

"Going where? To Natsu? Did you forget that your injuries are slowing healing? The magic barrier particles might have been negated but the damage hasn't healed idiot. I can't do anything against a dragon! What am I supposed to do to help?" Erza was freaking out. She wanted to help fight but she knew that she couldn't do any damage to a dragon.

"No we are going to get information on our enemy. Have you forgotten there is one person that knows Acnologia personally? We happen to have saved him from his own despair. I think he'll help his brother don't you?" Laxus gently explained as he knew that Erza's earlier freak-out wasn't entirely directed at him.

"Wait we are going to him?"

"Yes Zeref would gladly help us if his brother is in danger." He retorted. Just then Mira appeared in the doorway holding Dalia who was rubbing her eyes in an attempt to make the sleepiness go away. Laxus and Erza had just exited his office when they saw Mira handing Dalia over to brandish who had a bright smile on her face seeing as she was getting to hold and play with her good friends child. "Mira, Erza and I are headed to the Magnolia Academy of Magic. We need to speak with a certain Professor. You are in charge until we return. I'm taking my communications Lacrima and will call you if the team finds anything when they reach Natsu's last position." Laxus explained as Mira nodded understanding that someone needed to make sure the guild was in order.

 **At the Magnolia Academy of Magic.**

The town of Magnolia had, after the war and Zeref's story was finally understood, decided to build an Academy of Magic to teach the upcoming generations about magic and its uses. Also what better occupation could the Thought Projection of Zeref have seeing how he lived through over 400 years of history? He was a vast well of knowledge in both magical practice and magical theory. Zeref was currently the most talked about speaker as he gave many lectures per week on the Dragon civil war and other thought lost topics. One thing he never talked about was Natsu, Acnologia or his exact past. They were forbidden topics that drew his ire toward anyone stupid enough to broach those topics. Now the council kept Natsu being Zeref's last half demon creation a secret fearing that if the public learned of this that there would be outrage but rumors were everywhere. They made their way to Zeref's lecture hall. His lacrima crystal was held in the underground locked room at fairy tail but he rarely was present with his body as him and Mavis would often co lecture about Magical theory and practice. Erza and Laxus reached the Academy in less than 30 minutes immediately making their way to his lecture hall knowing that he was making a lecture.

They heard Zeref lecturing as they approached the door. "Now as todays topic is the different types of slayer magic, many of you must know of the famed Dragon Slayer, but there are many more than that and they have their own tiered system or better yet ranking system. A dragon slayer cannot eat the element of a higher tiered slayer. So if an ice dragon slayer was attacked by an Ice god slayer the dragon slayer could not eat the breathe attack of the god slayer. Does that make sense?" Zeref asked trying to make sure everyone understood only for the doors so fly open showing Erza and Laxus standing there with a concerned looks on their faces. Everyone was looking at the two as they slowly descended into the hall saying nothing. "Ah I see that The master of Fairy Tail and Miss Erza Scarlet have arrived what can I do for you today and can it wait until this lecture is done many have been waiting for this one." Zeref said in a tone of slight happiness to see his brothers friends but still very monotone.

"I'm sorry Zeref but we have a problem we need your help. It's a sensitive topic." Laxus finished earning a glare from Zeref.

"Everyone out. NOW. We'll finish this tomorrow at Noon." Zeref said with a cold dead tone in his voice that caused many to look at him concerned as to what could be so bad as to make him use that tone.

"I'm staying. If it's this bad the council must know about it." A voice from the back of the lecture hall said with a cold tone that proved very menacing to most of the Younger students who were rushing to escape the hall.

"And who might you be?" Zeref asked sending a glare to the shadowed figure that could kill most men.

"I am Draculos Hyberion. Second of the wizard saints and current chairman of the Magic Council of Fiore. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Master Zeref, and you to Master Laxus, I know it's a few years late but I was a good friend of you grandfather, Makarov, this world truly mourns his passing. A pleasure Miss Scarlet. Now what is it that you have come here for? It must be very important but the Council should not be kept in the dark and we've had such a good relationship since the end of the war." Hyberion stated hoping that there would be no unfortunate incidents. He wasn't trying to cause any but he had been misread in the past.

"We've come here because of Natsu." Zeref's eyes grew very wide at this statement. "He's currently in a fight with Acnologia and we need all the information on him as you can give us. I've sent the Dragon slayers of Fairy Tail and Saber tooth is on their way to assist but we need all the information to get a leg up I don't know if Natsu is powerful enough to take him." Laxus said trying to speed up the conversation because time was of the essence.

"What? He's contending with that monster?" Hyberion gasped not understanding how anyone could contend with him.

"Yes and time is short. I don't know how long he can keep it up." Laxus growled at the Second God of Ishgar knowing full well that he could crush him in a second if he felt the inclination.

"Don't worry Laxus. Remember I brought Natsu back as a half Etherious demon to kill me and Acnologia is barely more powerful than I am. It's been five years since Natsu defeated me and he hasn't stopped training a single day. So I have faith but I will tell you all I know." Zeref tried to reassure them but he himself was having doubts on how well his brother could do against the Black Dragon.

"In the year X393 Acnologia was brought before the Dragons that supported coexistence with humans as a potential student. One of the most destructive dragons on that side deemed him worthy of learning Chaos Dragon slayer magic. He learned for about 3 years he learned all he could always pushing himself not unlike Natsu but he always had an unkind look in his eyes. Finally when he learned all he could he went off into battle with the Dragons slaying a great many of the Opposing forces. As the years went on he started seeing all dragons as enemies. But he snapped when his mate was killed. Now, I don't know if any of the dragon slayers explained their mating habits to you but when a dragon slayer finds their mate they give them a portion of their soul. The same happens with dragons. That is why dragons protect their mates with their lives. They will turn into bloodthirsty monsters if they lose their mates or they will target the object that took their mates away from them. In this case a dragon took Acnologia's mate from him. So he has vowed to exterminate the world of every last shred of dragons. Now every Dragon or dragon slayers mate gets some of their powers so they don't get hurt by their mate's magic. But that's beside the point." Zeref explained looking at the three that were intently listening to him trying to absorb as much information as possible.

"Well that explains a lot. But what does this have to do with him attacking Natsu?" Erza asked.

"Well it gives you a state of mind that Acnologia is in. For over 400 years he has been mourning the loss of his mate and isn't going to go down easily. He wants to eradicate dragons from the world so he got one in the war. But there are still more. If he defeats Natsu and the others he will come for You Laxus, and he will go for the other one I believe his name if Cobra?" Zeref said answering the Knights Question.

"I must tell the Council. Where is Natsu Fighting that thing?" Hyberion asked frantically trying to figure out a way to save as many citizens as possible.

"The Worth Woodsea area he and his mate were on a job there when the dragon randomly showed up." Laxus said surprising Zeref who apparently didn't know that Natsu had found his mate.

"Wait my brother has found a mate? Who?" Zeref asked wanting to know more as he had not spoken with his brother in almost two years.

"You know her well Zeref, former Spriggan shield Dimaria. They have a Daughter named Dalia she's 3 almost 4." Laxus informed Zeref.

"Wait I have a niece?" Zeref asked with a small smile remembering his son who died in the war.

"I'm sorry for reminding you about your son but when this is over ill force Natsu to bring them and visit you." Laxus said as he truly felt bad for Zeref.

"No don't force him ill show up there myself and ask Dimaria what's going on. I'd be happy to see her again as well as Brandish, I always did see those two as special." Zeref replied bringing a smile to his face knowing that he had a niece and his former elite guards had found a home after his defeat.

"Well I need to let the team know I'll be back in a few minutes." Laxus said stepping into a room adjacent to the hall they were in.

"I must get the rune knights moving to evacuate the surrounding areas excuse me." Hyberion said as he too went to inform the council and mobilize the rune knights.

"SO how are you dealing with my brother's choice in mates? I know you two have been friends for years." Zeref asked Erza who was a little shocked that he even knew who she was. "Give me a little credit please my brother and I do talk and after the whole war, Sorry about that by the way, I wanted to know more about the guild that saved my mind from utter destruction." He retorted seeing the look of shock on her face.

"Well to be honest I just got back from a few missions that we were doing jointly with the Mermaid Heel Guild. I just learned about it and am still in a bit of shock." Erza explained trying to organize her thoughts. "I am glad that he found somebody but I don't understand how everyone could just forgive her for what she has done to us. I mean Brandish was different. Dimaria forced one of our good friends to give up her magic forever!" she exclaimed more to herself than to Zeref.

"Remember that in war both sides see things differently. Dimaria is no doubt very different from what you remember given the fact that Natsu has been with her for apparently years. And you of all people know the effect he has on people. He breaks down their abrasive side. I doubt that anyone except someone as stubborn as him could resist that effect." Zeref reminded Erza as she seemed to have forgotten that he had a certain effect on people.

"I know but I don't trust her! I don't know her! Why did he choose her?" Erza asked herself out loud.

"Did you feel something for Natsu? Perhaps you feel a bit of Jealousy?" Zeref smirked as he thought she didn't mean to say that out loud. Zeref began a small teasing session until Laxus came back into the hall and bid Zeref farewell as he and Erza left heading back to the guild hall.

 **Meanwhile at Fairy Tail.**

"Aunt Brandi what's wrong with mommy? Can I help?" Dalia asked Brandish with an adorable smile that warmed Brandish's heart.

"Well sweetie I think your mommy would love to see you right now. SO how about we go see if she's awake now!" Brandish cheered with a squealing in delight Dalia in her arms.

"Mommy are you awake?" Dalia asked as she and Brandish opened the door to the infirmary where Dimaria was sleeping.

"Mari dear someone wants to see if you're okay. Is it okay if Dalia and I come in?" Brandish asked as she and Dalia peeped their heads into the door. Immediately Dimaria turned her head to see them.

"Yeah come here!" She called out only moving her head. Hearing her call out to them Dalia let out a little squeak of happiness and caused Dimaria to chuckle.

"Mari are you doing better? Dalia here has been really worried about you." Brandish said in a concerned voice but not enough to worry Dalia who was in her arms.

"Randi I'm doing better but next time calm down the sleep spell it was a bit too strong honey. Now where's my Dalia!?" Dimaria stated with a more normal tone.

"IM RIGHT HERE MOMMY!" Dalia squealed in happiness seeing her mother smiling again.

"I can see that sweetie! Have you been good for your aunts and uncles?" Dimaria asked sweetly hoping to keep her daughter in a good mood.

"Hey Randi mind if I take a moment with Dalia alone." Dimaria asked her friend giving her a reassuring smile.

"Of course Mari just give a shout if you need me I'll be close by." Brandish smiled seeing her best friend tickle her daughter raising a giggle from the girl.

After Brandish had left Dimaria grew just a bit more serious. "Dalia I'm sorry for worrying you earlier. But mommy was worried about Daddy. But you know your daddy he's gonna be fine mommy just worries about him when he's off on his own." Dimaria reassured her daughter.

 **Meanwhile at the Worth Woodsea.**

Natsu was getting tired. Acnologia had what seems to be an infinite pool of magical energy to pull from. Natsu had been on the defensive for quite a while not being able to break the rugged assault that the dragon was dealing out. He jumped over a tail that was whipped at him at blinding speed only to be smacked by a backhand that launched him into a building of a village. "GET OUT OFF HERE! THERE IS A DRAGON ATTACKING!" Natsu yelled at the top of his lungs trying desperately to warn the village people of the battle. But not knowing if he could he decided he had to launch his own assault. **FIRE DRAGON KINGS ROAR** He let loose a roar that was about 10 feet tall and ejected the dragon severely burning his right arm and wing. Wanting to capitalize on this he ran toward the recovering dragon dodging a flailing tail. Natsu jumped up grabbing the bottom of Acnologia's wing. **FIRE DRAGON KINGS FIERCESOME** **CLAW** Natsu dug into the bottom of the wing and pulled his hand up attempting to cut the wing off crippling the dragon but halfway through the wing he was knocked off by a sharp whip form Acnologia's tail.

" **Well done dragon slayer. I acknowledge you as a worthy opponent much like your father Igneel but in the end you will meet his fate."** Acnologia roared out as he circled Natsu like a wolf circling its prey.

"Why do you want me dead? I haven't done anything to you." Natsu asked now that he finally had gotten Acnologia to talk to him.

" **Why? Why? Because you are part of the stain on history that is the dragons. I shall purge the world of that stain."** He spat with the pure tone of disgust in his voice.

"SO ARE YOU THEN! YOU ARE A DRAGON!" Natsu roared upon hearing the subtle insult to his dead father.

" **But I am the only one that realized that we were made to purge them and our kind! Who else can slay a dragon? No one. That is why I do this. Now come young one let us see if you die like Igneel did."** Acnologia mocked.

 **CHAOS DRAGONS MAELSTROM CLAWS** Acnologia made the first attack trying to cut Natsu in half but unfortunately for him Natsu dodged this attack and countered **FIRE DRAGON KINGS IRON FIST** Slamming right into Acnologia's elbow doing some pretty big amounts of damage. Unfortunately for Natsu Acnologia has feet. One of said feet smashed him into a crater in the ground. Natsu was stunned as he tried to get up but Acnologia saw his opportunity and brought down his Maelstrom claws again from his broken arm.

 **At the train station.**

Gajeel, Wendy, and Gildarts had just arrived in the Worth Woodsea area and were wanting to begin searching but were told by Laxus to await the arrival of Sting and Rogue. "What are we waiting for let's find Salamander!" The group heard from behind them instantly recognizing stings voice.

"I'm going this direction I've been feeling massive pulses of magical energy coming from this direction." Gildarts said as he started off in the direction of a lot of smoke.

"No shit there's a column of smoke over there." Gajeel yelled.

They set off in the direction of the smoke and found a very grisly site. The camp the Bandits and it was a smoldering crater with body parts everywhere. They could smell the Chaos Magic everywhere. Rushing to find their friend they didn't mind the gruesome scene that much knowing that the trail of destruction that was ahead indicated that Natsu did die over here. They ran into a large amount of people running from a nearby town.

"RUN THE MONSTERS ARE FIGHTING!" a random man shouted at the Slayers.

"Where are they?" Gajeel shouted back.

"IN THE TOWN DON'T GO THEY'LL KILL YOU ALL!" another lady shouted at them.

The group took off in the direction of the town. A few moments later they heard a roar of agony and saw a massive dragon launch itself into the air but the wings weren't flapping he just launched himself. The group looked on in awe as they noticed something wrong with the dragon. It was missing a wing. Blood was streaming from the wound as he more or less jumped away from the scene of the fight. They had to find Natsu. As they approached the town the first thing they noticed was blood and a lot of it. The second thing they noticed was Natsu covered in Acnologia's blood but he was face down in a crater right arm tucked under his body. Suddenly they saw a massive flame erupt from the crater that housed Natsu on the opposite side of his body paired with an agonizing scream. Natsu slowly got up to reveal that his left arm had been ripped off at the shoulder leaving a gruesome looking smoldering stump where the arm used to connect to the shoulder. He also had a large scar reaching from his left shoulder area to his right hip that had been sealed with fire cauterizing the wound.

"Hey guys… I think I won this round." Natsu spoke seeing his friend and as soon as he finished he fell face first.

* * *

 **Cool thats a wrap on this chapter. i have a thought on where to go but chapter 4 maybe after thanksgiving family is in town and i have to work black friday. (FUCKIN FUN) love ya faces for making this fun. let me know what yall think. Dueces.  
**


End file.
